


Slam Poetry (AKA The One Where Connor Wears Booty Shorts)

by major_fangirl



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Book of Mormon AU, Kevin has a coffee addiction, M/M, McKinley in booty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_fangirl/pseuds/major_fangirl
Summary: Kevin ends up in the wrong place at the right time.





	Slam Poetry (AKA The One Where Connor Wears Booty Shorts)

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend (@Marshycat, who also picked the title) gave me this McPriceley AU to write something with last night, and this was the result. I did this in like an hour so it's kinda short and it might be kinda bad so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

On almost any given Friday at about 8PM, Kevin Price would be sitting in the living room of his small apartment in Orlando, but today was not one of those days. Today, he sat in his car in the Starbucks Drive-Thru line, waiting to order. He would need it to get through tonight, after all. As much as he loved Arnold, he couldn’t stand the slam poetry his friend had recently gotten into, hence the coffee.  


The car ahead of him finally moved and he pulled up to order. He got the usual; a Caffé Misto. While he waited at the window for his coffee, he began to think about what Arnold may say when he arrived with his drink. He and Naba had recently staged an intervention for Kevin because they thought he was addicted to coffee. What really happened was that Kevin got so excited for Pumpkin Spice Latte season that he ordered six or seven of them in one trip. He laughed quietly to himself, his actions seeming ridiculous to him now. Now it was so difficult to get coffee he had to refuse a ride from Naba just to stop by Starbucks. While he was lost in his thoughts, the Drive-Thru window opened and he got his coffee. He thanked the cashier and headed for Arnold’s slam poetry event.  


He pulled up to a building in the middle of town that matched the description Naba had sent him, but he honestly wasn’t quite sure if it was the right one and was too arrogant to send a text and ask. So, he just went with it; he got out of his car and headed in.  


It should have been a red flag that this was the wrong place when someone asked for his ID before he came in, but it didn’t matter because as soon as he went in he knew it was the wrong building. The first thing he noticed was the loud music, and he realized he must have walked into a nightclub, or something like one. He looked for the nearest employee to ask where he was, which happened to be the bartender in the corner. He sifted through the people in an attempt to get a seat at the bar, and somehow he was successful.  


“Uh, excuse me,” Kevin said, “I’m trying to get somewhere and I kind of got lost, would you be able to give me directions?”  


The bartender turned around. “Where exactly are you trying to get to?”  


Kevin was so distracted by the man’s appearance that he forgot to answer. He was wearing mascara and a glittery pink vest, and a pair of jean shorts that looked way too small for him.  


It didn’t take long for him to notice Kevin staring at him. “From the expression on your face, I can’t tell if the staring is a compliment or an insult.” He leaned on the bar toward Kevin, giving him a friendly smile. “I’m Connor. Anyway, where were you going to say you were headed to?”  


Kevin was a bit surprised that this guy, Connor, was being so friendly after Kevin had been staring at him, which was honestly a bit rude. Nevertheless, he smiled back and replied, “I’m going to the slam poetry event, my friend wrote some.” He rolled his eyes, which made Connor chuckle just a bit. “Anyway, I was wondering if you knew where that was. In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t believe this is the right building.”  


Connor laughed, which made Kevin grin. “Actually, I think it’s just a few buildings down from here,” he answered.  


Kevin looked down at his watch, which showed that Arnold would be on the stage in five minutes. He grew panicked, and started getting up from his bar stool. “I’m sorry, it’s been nice but I really have to go-”  


He felt Connor take his hand. He turned back toward the man and saw him scribbling something down on a scrap of paper. He placed it in Kevin’s hand and smiled. Kevin smiled back, and as he began to walk away, he heard Connor say, “I’ll talk to you later.”  


He was able to make it just in time for Arnold’s performance. He was criticized by Naba for being so late, but he was expecting that. Besides, he felt it was worth it.  


Before the show began, he realized he hadn’t looked at the paper Connor had placed in his hand, so he did just that. It was just a cell phone number, presumably Connor’s. Looking at it, he felt something strange, something he never felt before. He couldn’t identify what the feeling was, but he knew that he loved it.


End file.
